1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera system which has a motor-incorporating type camera arranged to permit a motor drive device to be mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the cameras manufactured these days incorporate therein motor-operated film winding mechanisms. For example, such cameras have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,816,851, 4,616,913, 4,673,272, etc. The cameras designed to have film wound and rewound by means of an incorporated motor are called "motorized cameras" or "motor drive incorporating cameras".
The conventional motorized camera of the above-stated kind has not been arranged to allow a discrete motor drive device to be mounted for use in addition to the motor incorporated. Further, no motor drive device mountable on the motorized cameras has been developed.
Some of the currently known motorized cameras are capable of feeding the frames of film at such a high speed that has been impossible in the past. However, there are many users who are still not satisfied with the camera of this type as the relish and requirements of camera users are diverse.
Further, in order to make high speed film frame feeding possible, the motor-incorporating type camera is preferably arranged to permit mounting thereon of a discrete motor drive device for use of it in addition to the incorporated motor. However, the currently available motor-incorporating type camera is designed solely for power transmission from the incorporated motor to the internal power transmission mechanism. Therefore, any attempt to have the conventional motor drive device mounted on the currently available motor-incorporating type camera, would encounter the following problems:
(i) The provision of a driving power transmission system on the outside of the camera which already has an internal driving power transmission mechanism is disadvantageous not only in terms of space but also in respect to the efficiency of the camera operation when the camera is used alone.
(ii) A transmission system for transmitting the driving power of a motor generally consists of a reduction gear train, a cam, a lever, etc. When this transmission system is driven from the outside by a discrete motor drive device, the reduction gear train is driven on the accelerating side thereof. This imposes an unduly large load on the external driving device.
(iii) If the motor drive device is arranged to directly drive such loads as a film winding mechanism, a shutter, etc. irrespectively of the internal driving power transmission mechanism, it would be necessary to have a complex transmission mechanism as these loads are disposed in the central part of the camera.
These problems have hindered any idea of mounting a motor drive device on a motor incorporating type camera from being put into practice. Hence, no motor drive device has been developed for use on a motor incorporating type camera or on a camera of that type arranged to permit mounting of a motor drive device thereon.